Things happen
by Scarterror The Fallen
Summary: Things will happen and there is no way to know how or why they happen. They just do...but they keep happening, especially this one thing that Anna doesn't mind at all. One-shot with G!pAnna. Age gap.


**Like the title says...things happen!**

 **I have to admit...I found this outside of my folder where I keep my Frozen fanfics...I don't know why...but here it is!**

 **A one-shot! I sped read this before posting so...good luck.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Anna wasn't sure how they got to this point in their lives. She didn't see it coming. It was a normal day like any other. A normal mid summer's day. The sun was shining and the sky was clear. School was closed for summer vacation and everything was just perfect.

Normally she and her best bud Kristoff would be playing games down in the basement. They'd yell at one another over Mario kart and throw chips at each other. The place would be littered with snacks and drinks, maybe even some board games between the console games and controllers.

If they were lucky their other friends would join them and maybe they'd play some foosball or ping pong. They would order a few pizzas and one of the guys, mostly Eugene, would maybe sneak in some beer. They would all stay over till the next morning and Kristoff's mom would have a big breakfast ready for them.

Kristoff's mom, now that was a swell lady. Raised him all on her own and he could never complain about it. She gave him everything he could ever want and need. Everyone liked her. She was the cool mom out of everyone's parents.

That didn't mean the other adults liked her, but they tolerated her. If they were ever looking for their kids, chances are they were there. They had all been friends since middle school.

She had come through the basement door to surprise Kristoff and after a quick few rounds of Smash Bro's the others arrived as well, entering through the house instead of the back door. Anna excused herself to go say high to Kristoff's mom, not wanting to be rude.

She had looked around on the ground floor, but saw no one then went up the stairs. Humming was coming from one of the rooms and she had walked over. In all honesty she thought the woman was probably just doing some housework. She definitely didn't expect to see her naked.

Things were hazy from there. She remembered them talking, something along the lines of this being awkward. Although she'll admit she couldn't exactly think of that right now. She was too busy enjoying this moment.

"Ah yes! Right there!"

Anna panted as she kept thrusting her hips. Her cloths lay discarded on the floor along with the older woman's towel. She could feel her legs wrap around her hips as she watched the woman grab onto the bed sheets. Her hair was still damp from the shower and her body still wet, both from sweat and water.

"Oh, fuck Elsa," Anna moaned as she kept thrusting. It didn't feel right to keep calling her Miss Bjorgman and the older woman insisted she call her by her name.

"That's it right there, that's a good girl," Elsa moaned as she tightened her grip on the sheets. She could feel her thighs twitching as her heart sped up some more. Anna clawed at her hips as she thrust harder. She felt Elsa's fingers glide over her skin before clawing at her back. Anna let out a grunt as her thrusting turned wild.

"So close Anna, so close," Elsa panted into her ear and Anna nearly lost it. Her muscles felt weak and she didn't know how much longer she could go without reaching her own climax.

Elsa started to spasm as her nails dug into Anna's back some more. The red head gasped as her hips jerked as she felt the blonde bite down on her shoulder. Anna cursed as she managed to pull her hips away in time not to finish inside the older woman. Elsa let out a tiny whine before lying back down on the bed. Anna panted heavily as she dropped down next to her unceremoniously.

"So…that just happened," Anna said nervously as she used a pillow to cover her crotch. She turned to look at the blonde and blushed at the adorable look she was giving her.

"I hope you don't think I took advantage of you Anna," Elsa whispered. Anna shook her head and Elsa rolled onto her tummy to look at the girl better.

"We should really stop doing this," the older woman purred as she stroked the younger girl's chest. Her breasts weren't as big as hers, but she still loved them none the less.

"But it's so fun," Anna tried to pout but her smile gave her away. Elsa giggled and kissed the girl softly.

"I just wish it wasn't always one of use catching the other in an awkward situation," Elsa whispered and Anna stroked her hand that stilled over her chest.

"I'd like for nothing more than for this to be a more regular thing, but I don't want to risk Kristoff getting suspicious," the redhead explained and Elsa nodded.

It only happened a handful of times now, but enough for the action itself not to be awkward. The first time was at the New Year's party Kristoff had thrown for his friends. Anna had stumbled up to the kitchen to find some…thing, she can't remember, she probably never found it. She found Elsa nursing wine and crying. She comforted her and took her to her room and…things happened from there.

"I know you should be heading back down, but…I was hoping we could go another round?" Elsa smiled as she started kissing the younger girls jawline. Anna blushed and tilted her head so the woman could kiss over her neck.

"Mm, I think we could do one more," Anna moaned softly as she felt that divine tongue on her heated flesh. Elsa smiled and moved the pillow off of the younger girls lap. Anna watched the older woman straddle her and grind into her slowly hardening member. She bit her lip and moaned.

She had always found the older woman attractive and she would admit since she discovered porn her searches were mostly of moms fucking their child's best friend. This was a fantasy come true.

Elsa had never thought she would be one of those women, heck one of those mothers. As an editor for novels she's read a lot of odd things, especially when editing erotica, but it was easy receiving good sums of money when you're getting paid by the word. Literature was easy to study when raising a kid. She'd had Kristoff at 16, being a stupid teenager at the time. She guesses this wasn't so bad when she was 33 and Anna was already 18, but the girl was still in school.

Both women moaned as Anna once again slipped into the older woman. But damn did the girl feel so good inside of her. Elsa's hips started rocking into Anna's lap. The redhead gripped her hips and bit her lip as she thrust upwards. The blonde's hands moved to grip freckled arms as she rose herself up and back down again.

The bed gave small groans as they moved. The pace wasn't slow or fast. It was about just right. Neither really wanted to end this ride too fast. They wanted to enjoy it. The feel of electric pleasure shooting up their spines with each thrust made both their toes curl. They moaned and smiled to the other. But they knew they were pressed for time and soon someone would come looking for the redhead.

Their speed increased. Anna sat up to hug at the older woman's waist. Elsa hugged the younger girls face to her chest as she tangled her hands in her red hair. Anna gripped her ass tightly to pull her closer. The groans of the bed were in competition with their moans and grunts. With one last hard thrust they both fell over the edge.

Anna was now more than spent and she doubted she had the energy to walk. Elsa was contemplating on taking another shower. They looked to the other as they panted before devolving into a fit of giggles. They hugged once more and shared a soft kiss before deciding on cleaning themselves up.

Anna eventually made it back down to the rest of her friends, her legs still shaking a little. They stopped what they were doing and looked to her.

"Where the hell have you been?" Eugene asked before being hit in the face by a ping pong ball.

"Miss Bjorgman needed help moving a dresser," she shrugs and goes to pour herself a cup of soda.

"For over two hours?" Rapunzel asked as she picked up another ping pong ball.

"The thing was heavy alright? Something fell down the back and-why am I explaining myself to you guys?" Anna said as she shook her head and downed half of her drink.

They slowly went back to what they were doing and Anna sighed. Her friends weren't stupid she knew but ignorance was bliss.

* * *

 **What even is that ending?**

 **I think I have a thing for age differences...**

 **Don't forget to leave a review! If you want...if you can...you don't...have to...it just...makes me happy...**

 **X3**


End file.
